


What Has Happened to Us

by JaredKleinman



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Late at Night, M/M, Unrequited Love, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: Basically just Newt thinking about their first meeting and wondering what went wrong between them, to have ended up like this.Oh, and this is a poem/song. Without music I can't really tell the difference.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 5





	What Has Happened to Us

Sometimes I wonder  
Late at night  
If you would mind me coming over  
But after I've cried  
For the thousandth time  
I remember that you still hate me 

Why did we become so distant?  
We used to share everything  
Why are you glaring at me like that  
When I once dreamt of you gazing at me?  
Why are we the two fighting scientists  
When we could be the two bickering nerds in love?  
I just... don't understand  
What has happened to us

I fucked up our meeting  
I know I did  
And you are for nothing to blame  
My stupid loud voice  
And my whole attitude  
I remember how you got up and left

And I understand  
Really, I do  
I would have left myself too  
And after I've cried  
For the thousandfirst time  
I remember that I still love you

Why did we become so distant?  
We used to share everything  
Why are you glaring at me like that?  
When I once dreamt of you gazing at me?  
Why are we the two fighting scientists  
When we could be the two bickering nerds in love?  
I just... don't understand  
What has happened to us

Sometimes I wonder  
Early in the morning  
If you have loved me back then  
Before meeting me  
When we were writing letters  
Yours forever, Hermann Gottlieb

Forever.  
Hah.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being embarassingly bad at writing poetry or songs but I got in the mood this morning and since this one didn't turn out too bad I decided to post it and see what you guys think of it. I would love you for commenting your (constructive) crticism and/or what you liked about this.  
> Stay safe and may I offer you an egg during these trying times?


End file.
